


I stopped the screams inside my head, I remember when you had me floating high

by Shadowcrawler, unwindmyself



Series: follow me down the rabbit hole [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's back, but she's still working on being okay. Daisy wants to help make everything okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I stopped the screams inside my head, I remember when you had me floating high

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Assume the kiss with Lincoln did not happen. Because ugh no thanks.  
> 2\. Frankly, we are not really thrilled with any of the canon relationships right now. For the purposes of this fic, the men and their actions do not matter.  
> 3\. We were going to do something like this anyway, but then canon decided to basically hand it to us with the “you can call me whatever you want” business. Thanks, writers!

“Hey,” Daisy says, a little shyly. “Sorry I had to bail on you earlier. Emergency, it was crazy. We got Lincoln out okay, but now we’re working for Coulson’s dominatrix girlfriend so that’s...fun.” She makes a face.

The word dominatrix makes Jemma blush rather uncontrollably despite herself, but she shrugs. “I understand. Things to do. Important things. More important than…” Than chattering at her, she means.

“No, hey, you’re important. You’re super important. Um. Sorry if I woke you up.”

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Jemma says. “Yet. I mean, I’m supposed to be sleeping. Bobbi, ah. Sent me to bed.”

Daisy blinks. “Okay. Uh. Do I want context for that?”

“Not really any context,” Jemma says, because she wasn’t sleeping but she is suddenly too tired to try to get into that again. “I was in the lab and she caught me. You know how it is. It’s hard not to listen to her…” A slight smile. “Her suggestions.”

Snickering, Daisy replies, “Sure, yeah. Is it okay if I like, sit down?”

“Of course, Skye,” Jemma says, as sincerely as she’s said anything, but then of course she winces. “I’m so sorry. There’s reminders and everything and there I go mucking it up.”

“No, it’s totally okay. I meant what I said earlier.” Daisy smiles as she sits at the end of the bed. “You can call me whatever you want.”

Jemma smiles too, but self-deprecatingly. “I want to call you by your name. That’s… that’s Daisy now. And I shouldn’t expect preferential treatment because I…” She shrugs.

“Why not?” Daisy’s smile gets bigger.

“I don’t want to… I just mean that I, I don’t think… you shouldn’t treat me any different from anyone else, and if anyone else is meant to call you one thing, I don’t want to be the one…”

“Hey, no, it’s okay.” Daisy reaches out a hand for Jemma, and then pauses. “It really is, Jem.”

“It’s been so long,” Jemma whispers, taking Daisy’s hand. Her gaze falls, like she’s afraid of seeing something.

“Yeah.” Daisy squeezes Jemma’s hand reassuringly. “I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too,” Jemma says, and suddenly she’s choking up. She doesn’t just mean through these last hellish months, and she hopes that’s obvious because she doesn’t know how to articulate it.

“Listen, I don’t know how you’re feeling, but if you’re still...I mean, if you wanna keep doing what we were doing before, then I’m totally okay with that. Or if you don’t. I don’t wanna pressure you into anything.”

“I _wanna_ , but I… I don’t know why you…” Jemma wrinkles her nose.

“Why I what?” Daisy’s tone is gentle.

“Why you’d want me in that way, in your world,” Jemma mumbles. “I don’t belong. I’m not… I didn’t…” She can’t put the words at the end of those thoughts either, but they manifest in the same anxiety. “Why do you want something all broken?”

Daisy flinches. “You’re not. Don’t say that.”

“It feels like,” Jemma says. “Things I touch go to hell, every time I try to help I make it worse, and, and why… I’m not a proper match for Skye the superhero. Daisy. Shit. Daisy. You’re… you’re as responsible for rescuing me as anyone, you’re amazing, you’re a badass, and I can’t even do a simple thing like remember your name.”

“You’re a badass too,” replies Daisy. “And you haven’t made anything worse. Hell, a lot of it has just been bad luck. Everything you do has been because you wanted to help people, and most of it has worked itself out. Hydra, my gloves, Fitz. Plus you just survived for months in a hellhole. I think using my other name is totally understandable at this point.”

Jemma gulps. “I can’t begin to say how… I think that even if I didn’t know it…” There are about ten different thoughts all crowding around waiting to be said, and it takes her a moment to sort it out. “I’d much rather have said this when I wasn’t verging on incoherence, but the fact that I’m getting a chance to say it, to… that I’m here holding your hand right now, it’s something of a miracle. You’re a miracle.”

“You’re sweet,” says Daisy, smiling shyly. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

“I thought I was never going to get to touch you again,” Jemma whispers.

“God, Jem,” Daisy murmurs. “You’re okay, I’m okay, we’re here, and I’m not leaving you until you tell me to.”

“Please don’t leave.” Jemma swallows, looking up at Daisy through her eyelashes. “I don’t want… it’s funny. I don’t feel right around most of you right now. I don’t feel right in the world. I’m…” She shrugs, hoping that she doesn’t have to explain. “But I feel righter with you. Like I’m still a person and not a project.”

Daisy squeezes her hand. “Good. You should, I mean, I want you to. I wanna help you. You’re so important, Jemma.”

“You help,” Jemma says. “You help so much. You… if you hadn’t…”

“Yeah. Yeah, I just, I couldn’t stand the idea of you being stuck in there. I mean, Coulson’s had me pretty busy with this whole Inhumans team thing, so I haven’t had a lot of time to help Fitz, but I...I could hold it open, I could do that. I just wanted you safe.”

“I am because of you,” Jemma murmurs. “You kept me safe and you keep me safe and I…” She trails off, wincing.

“Hey, hey,” Daisy says gently. “What’s up, are you okay? What do you need, Jem?”

“I’m sorry,” Jemma says. “I just… there’s… there’s distractions. Everywhere. I’m not used to this. All these competing… everything.”

Daisy murmurs sympathetically. “Do you want me to help with that too?”

“Sk - Daisy?” Jemma shakes her head. “Daisy. I. Daisy?”

“Um. Do you want me to help you focus on something? Focus on me?”

Jemma bites her lip, and after a moment she nods.

“Okay. Okay.” Daisy nods. “Do you want...do you want me to get the stuff?”

Jemma shrugs. “I… are there still things, some of the things, in my closet?”

“I’ll look.” Daisy gives Jemma’s hand a last squeeze before she stands up and goes to get the box out of Jemma’s closet. It’s the less hardcore stuff - no one goes in Daisy’s room, they figured, so she kept that and Jemma kept the seemingly innocent things - like scarves and tape and a small vibrator or two. It’ll do, for tonight. She goes back to the bed and tilts the open box so Jemma can see inside. “Nothing too out there,” she teases.

“That’s fine,” Jemma says. “I don’t. I don’t even know what I want. Tame is all right.”

Daisy giggles. “Tame, huh? Not sure you have the same definition of that as most people.”

“Most people are boring, then,” Jemma shrugs, cracking a smile.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Daisy pulls out one of the scarves. “Wrists?”

“Thank you,” Jemma whispers, and she holds her arms out, wrists crossed.

“Of course,” murmurs Daisy as she wraps the scarf around each of Jemma’s wrists, then around again and ties it snugly. “Good?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s.” Jemma smiles weakly. “I don’t… this feels good. Slowing down.”

Daisy bends down to kiss one of Jemma’s hands. “That’s good. You wanna lay down for me, on your back?”

Jemma nods, easing down. Her elbows bend and her wrists wind up resting on her chest, and tentatively she asks, “Am I okay?” Like this, she means, but it’s left open.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re totally okay. More than okay, you’re great.” Daisy can’t help but lean down and kiss Jemma lightly on the lips.

That makes Jemma squeak. “I like that. Delicate. It’s not…”

“Not what? Too much at once?”

“Yeah.” Jemma makes a face, like she’s about to apologize. “Not overwhelming. It’s a nice thing to think about.”

“Good,” says Daisy. “I’ll keep that in mind. Want me to take off your pants?”

“Please? Ma’am?” The title comes out hesitant, like she’s testing what Daisy said about calling her whatever she wants.

That makes Daisy laugh. “Sure, honey.” She reaches to pull on the waistband of Jemma’s sweats.

Jemma takes a deep breath. “That’s nice, keep going,” she suggests.

So Daisy does, easing them down Jemma’s legs before tossing them onto the floor. Then she leans down to press a kiss to jemma’s thigh. “How about that, you like that?”

“Uh-huh,” Jemma whimpers. “I do, I really… s’like I forgot what that feels like an’ I’m getting to feel it for the first time again.”

“You’re so cute,” Daisy says, and kisses a line down Jemma’s thigh.

“I mean it,” Jemma replies. “I, it’s like... go long enough without and it’s brand new. Except for that it’s not at the same time.”

Nodding, Daisy starts to kiss the other thigh and then playfully licks it.

“And it’s nice to, to feel someone,” Jemma continues. “Close. Like you wanna be there.”

“I do. I missed this,” murmurs Daisy. “I like being close to you like this.” She keeps kissing every few words, going higher on Jemma’s leg very slowly.

“I missed too,” Jemma sighs, wiggling against Daisy’s mouth. “It’s my favorite feeling.”

“Yeah.” As she’s kissing up, Daisy’s kisses are getting progressively less gentle; she wants to see what Jemma will do with that.

“ _Oh_ , oh, S - Daisy, ma’am, Daisy,” Jemma pants, blushing furiously. “I’m sorry, ma’am, Daisy, I… that just feels so…”

Daisy chuckles against Jemma’s skin before giving her a small nip. “Feels good, huh?” Then she sucks on the skin for a moment, trying for a mark.

“Yeah, so good,” Jemma agrees breathlessly. “Distractingly. I’m sorry. I’m trying.”

“I know you are, honey.” Daisy gives her a series of hard kisses. “I understand.”

“I wanna do, wanna be good,” Jemma whispers. “For you.”

“You are, you’re such a good girl,” replies Daisy. “I’m so proud of you.” She punctuates it with a kiss that ends with her teeth scraping across Jemma’s skin.

Jemma wails, staring down at Daisy with wide eyes, and all she can say is “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” says Daisy, repeating it on Jemma’s other thigh.

“Oh, that’s, that’s so,” Jemma squeals, sounding as if she’s toeing the line between pleasure and pain.

“Still good?” Daisy asks, pausing. After all, this is all about Jemma and she doesn’t want to go too far, if Jemma doesn’t want it.

“Think so,” Jemma says, but she doesn’t sound entirely sure. Optimistic, maybe, but like what she wants in an objective sense might not be matching up entirely with what she wants in an immediate one.

“Okay, how about I make things a little easier for you?” Daisy asks, sitting up and getting off the bed. “Lemme go get something real quick.”

“Okay,” Jemma says, but it’s clear that the abrupt lack of contact has her on edge.

And Daisy knows that, so she’s quick to grab a scarf and go back over to Jemma, running her hands over her for a moment before leaning down again. “Head up?” she asks, folding the scarf so it’s layered and opaque.

Jemma nods, lifting her head and thinking what a perfect idea this is even if she couldn’t have thought to ask it herself. “Love you,” she whispers, because she’s at least far enough down to do that without second-guessing.

“Love you too,” replies Daisy as she settles the scarf across Jemma’s eyes and ties it securely. “There, better?”

“Yeah,” Jemma says. “It’s quieter like this.”

“Good. You want more like earlier, or something else?”

Jemma shrugs as best she can. “I trust you,” she declares.

Daisy settles back down to kiss her legs again, less roughly than before, but still moving upwards. “I like you like this,” she says. “All laid out for me.”

“I like being for you,” Jemma murmurs. “I’m supposed to be. I think.”

“You are,” says Daisy reassuringly. “You’re my girl.” By now she’s made her way up far enough that she can see from Jemma’s panties how much she’s enjoying this. “Having fun?” she asks teasingly, pressing a quick kiss to them.

“Yeah,” Jemma breathes. “Yeah, you’re sweet to me. I’m… it’s nice.”

“Good. Can I take these off, is that okay?”

“Please?” Jemma whispers. “Please, ma’am? I want.”

“Of course.” Skye eases them off and kisses Jemma’s clit gently. “I love doing this for you, y’know.”

“I do,” Jemma says. “I mean, I worry. Of course I worry. You’re… you’re so. You’re perfect.”

Daisy licks at Jemma a bit before pausing to reply, “Hey, I think you’re perfect too, okay? You’re smart and you’re brave and you never give up. I love that about you.”

“Sometimes I feel more afraid than brave,” Jemma says softly. “Like I’m too afraid to… I would rather the devil I know. I don’t want to know what the worse alternative is, because it’s always too horrible to imagine.”

“Hey, you think I’m not scared? I’m scared like all the time. I just kinda push it aside and keep going, and that’s what you do too.” Daisy pauses to kiss Jemma’s thigh again. “And I think that’s really what being brave is.”

Jemma sighs, twisting her body nearer to Daisy’s to the best of her ability. “It feels different,” she says. “Like no matter what there’s a part of me telling me it’s not… I don’t know. Not the same. Which is what different means. I’m rambling.”

“You’re fine,” murmurs Daisy. “You’re doing just fine, honey. You’re totally making sense. But I think you need something else to focus on.” And she licks up Jemma’s center.

“Thank you,” Jemma squeaks, shuddering in the happiest way.

Humming in what she hopes is a soothing way, Daisy keeps mouthing at her for a few minutes, mostly keeping it gentle because that’s what Jemma needs right now.

And Jemma just keeps reacting: little nonverbal whimpers falling from her lips, her hips shifting, her head falling to one side and then the other. It’s a nothingness feeling, but it’s a good nothingness feeling. The right kind.

Which Daisy knows, and she’s glad of, because that means it’s working. “Good girl,” she murmurs, swirling her tongue around Jemma’s clit.

“Oh, oh, I wanna,” Jemma sighs. “Please please?”

“You are,” Daisy says, sucking on it for a few seconds. “You’re such a good girl. So pretty.”

“ _Thank_ you,” Jemma whimpers, the first word drawing out and the last one barely audible. “Love you, Skye. Daisy. I love you, Daisy.”

“Love you too, honey.” Daisy flicks her tongue a bit, the way she knows Jemma likes it.

“You’re so…” What isn’t stated, but there are a lot of possibilities. Any would do.

“Yeah, I know,” replies Daisy softly. “Still good, you doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Jemma whispers. “Yeah. You’re everything.”

“Mmm, thanks. You’re sweet. And you taste so good,” Daisy moans. “I missed this.”

Jemma lets out a high-pitched sort of whine. “Me too, I kept thinking, I’ve been thinking, we’d never get, but we’re here and you’re here and I’m - I’m so - I’m -”

Daisy mouths at her while her fingers move to circle Jemma’s clit gently. “Good?”

“Good,” Jemma sighs. Her hips lift all the way off the bed for a moment, bumping against Daisy’s mouth, and she squeaks in what might be pleasure or what might be embarrassment.

That makes Daisy giggle. “Careful there,” she says before continuing her movements.

“Feels so… so much,” Jemma whispers, and what follows is clearly embarrassment this time, given how nonsensical that came out.

“You’re okay, honey. I’ve got you.” Daisy wraps her lips around Jemma’s clit.

“I know,” Jemma says, but it’s interrupted somewhat by a moan.

Which Daisy can recognize as the sort of noise that means Jemma’s close. “Still good, want me to keep going, honey?”

Almost frantically, Jemma nods. “Please, ma’am? Daisy?”

So Daisy keeps going, until she feels Jemma’s body shudder and hears her moaning. But then she notices that they sound a little more high-pitched and unhappy than usual and she glances up anxiously. “Jemma?”

“Daisy?” Jemma repeats, and her voice sounds very small.

Daisy quickly slides up to hold Jemma around the waist. “I’m here.”

“I’m sorry,” Jemma whispers. “You’re so lovely and I felt lovely and then all of a sudden I didn’t and I ruined everything and I don’t know.”

“Sssshhh. You didn’t, Jem, you’re good. You’re fine. I’ve got you.” Daisy reaches up to pet Jemma’s hair.

“I’m broken,” Jemma sobs, and tears are slipping out from under the scarf.

“You aren’t,” murmurs Daisy, wiping them away. “You’re gorgeous and you’re sweet and you’re perfect, okay? You’re not broken and you’re gonna get better.”

“It’s all wrong,” Jemma mumbles. “Everything but you. You’re right.”

“I wanna be. I wanna help.” Daisy leans down to kiss her and then stops. “Can I kiss you? Is that okay?”

Jemma nods. “Kisses are nice,” she agrees. “Kisses are good.”

So Daisy does. Several times, just to be sure. “I missed that too,” she murmurs.

“Yeah,” Jemma agrees. “It’s safe. It’s nice. You’re warm.” She makes a face at her series of drastic understatements, but nothing more complicated is getting through.

“Good. You should have those things.” Daisy runs her hand through Jemma’s hair. “Can I do anything else for you?”

“Could you just… touch?” Jemma asks. “I wanna feel you. Anchoring.”

“Course.” Daisy starts to run her hands down Jemma’s sides. “Like that?”

“Yeah.” Jemma scrunches up her nose as she considers it. “Yeah, you’re. Yeah.”

“Okay.” Daisy strokes Jemma for a few minutes, happy just to be touching her, before she gets an idea. “Hey, honey, can I try something? I just had an idea.”

Jemma’s mind is foggy enough right now that she doesn’t even bother trying to decipher what that idea might be, but she says, “M’yours.”

“Lemme just undo these real quick,” says Daisy, reaching for the scarf around Jemma’s wrists. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Jemma agrees. “Yours.”

“Thank you,” Daisy says as she unties the scarf and then turns Jemma onto her stomach. “I’m gonna see if I can give you a massage with my…”

Jemma whimpers, nodding against the bed. “You’re amazing,” she says, slurring words together.

“You too, honey.” Daisy puts her hands on Jemma’s shoulders and concentrates on making her vibrations very small and gentle, listening for Jemma’s reactions.

“ _God_ ,” Jemma whimpers, going even more limp against the bed. “You… that…”

Daisy chuckles. “I guess it’s working. Cool, I never tried this before.” She runs her hands over Jemma’s back slowly before asking, “Do you want more of this with your shirt off, or no?”

Jemma shrugs weakly. “Might be better, actually,” she muses. “One less thing.”

“Okay.” Daisy rolls her back over and gently pulls the pajama shirt over Jemma’s head, then eases her onto her stomach again and resumes. “Good?”

“Good,” Jemma echoes. “S’nice. You’re incredible.”

“Aw shucks,” Daisy teases. “Just trying to help you feel better.”

“You are,” Jemma says. “I’m… you’re making…” She shrugs again. “It’s good.”

“Anywhere else you want this?”

“Wherever,” Jemma mumbles. “I… thinking. Is. Well.”

“Yeah, I know.” Daisy runs her hands over Jemma’s ass and down her thighs. “How’s that?”

Jemma nods, whimpering out what sounds like a yes.

“Good.” After spending a little more time there, Daisy starts to move back up Jemma’s body toward her shoulders and arms. She’s not exactly sure what she’s doing, but Jemma seems to be liking it.

“Thankyou,” Jemma slurs, her voice half-muffled by the mattress. “I… there’s noise and there’s… but it’s good. You’re good. To me.”

“I wanna be,” murmurs Daisy. “You deserve that, Jemma. You deserve everything.”

Jemma lets out a shuddery breath. “I missed hearing you,” she says.

“I missed telling you how great you are,” says Daisy, and that’s cheesy but she means it. She moves one of her hands to touch the blindfold covering Jemma’s eyes.

Jemma rolls her head against Daisy’s hand, smiling. “No, _you_ are,” she giggles.

“And those, I missed hearing those.” Daisy can tell Jemma’s getting sleepy, so she makes her vibrations fainter and slowly transitions into normal massaging.

“For you,” Jemma declares.

“Thank you,” replies Daisy, leaning down to kiss Jemma’s shoulder. “You sleepy?”

“A bit.”

“Want me to stay with you tonight?”

“Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Daisy pets Jemma’s hair again. “Want this on or off?” she asks, running her hand over the blindfold.

“On?” Jemma says, like it’s a question. “S’quiet.”

“Okay,” murmurs Daisy. “On your side?”

“Yeah,” Jemma agrees, and with some effort she rolls on her side as asked.

“Good girl.” Daisy slides in next to her and wraps an arm around her. “How’s this?”

“Yes, thank you,” Jemma says, and her voice sounds a bit steadier.

“Anything else you need?” Daisy uses her other hand to idly pet whatever parts of Jemma she can reach.

“Just you,” Jemma says. “Just you.”

Daisy smiles and presses a kiss to Jemma’s shoulder. “Okay. I’m here. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jemma whispers. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I wanna take care of you, Jem.”

“You do. So much.”

“Forever,” Daisy promises.


End file.
